Past and Future
by bluesands22
Summary: Mystery people flocking to Roswell, Liz Kidnapped and the POD squad fighting to get her back. Some relationships end, some get stronger, and others begin... Michael/Maria, Liz/Max, Liz/OC
1. Vacation Gone Bad

**Disclaimer:** I know this show has been off the air since 2001, over 10 years now. But I still really like this show and just re-watched the seasons on Netflix. I started getting this idea in my head about Antar and what their lives may have been like there, friends other than each other. And then I watched Thor, and while this is not a crossover. The clothing and planet used in Thor is what I imagine for Antar, also the bond that Thor had with his warriors. I don't own anything all this is in my head and no profit it being made with this.

* * *

**Chapter 1: Vacation Gone Bad**

Liz POV

_January 7__th_

_It seems like I haven't written forever, but then again my life has been moving so quickly I think I need a break from it all. A few weeks ago Nasedo kidnapped me, having me believe that he was Max. Everything went to hell after that. Max came after me, but was kidnapped by Pierce and the special unit. It was horrible but the others along with Valenti were able to get him out of there. When we realized Nasedo had been killed during the rescue, Max, Michael, Isabel, Tess and I went to the pod chamber and they were able to bring him back with the stones we healed Michael with earlier in the year. If that were the end of the story I'd say it was a great ending, but they used the communication stones and received a message from their mother. That is when I knew Max and I were over. That is when my world changed again. I left for the summer to get things better in perspective, but I couldn't have possibly put myself in a worse position. I am alone here. Maria and Alex are the only ones who speak to me, and even then it is very short and to the point. I told Maria before leaving that I wanted out of the alien world and thankfully she has left me out of it. But since that is most of her life, since she is still with Michael, we really don't talk much. Now here is my problem, there are these two guys that showed up in Florida and seem to watch my every move. I know that sounds crazy, but I can't help it. I have been trying to reach Maria and Alex, but apparently they are both "camping". My mom said they all have been gone for over two weeks now. Max, Tess, Michal, Maria, Isabel, and Alex, have not been heard from. I hope that they are okay; I can only imagine what they are all doing. I hope these guys that keep watching me are just normal tourists like me. But then again… how normal am I?_

Closing my journal and leaning back against the headboard in my room, my legs bent up as I looking out the window seeing the sun disappear as the darkness covered the city below. The city was still very much alive though. People were still out running errands, going out to meet up with friends. It was a huge difference from Roswell, the only reason we were ever out late was to prevent some alien invasion or to find more about their home world. Sighing I put my journal between the mattress' on my bed and got up to change my clothing. I myself was going out tonight with some new friends to a bon fire on the beach. Looking through my clothing trying to find something to wear, after pulling out multiple outfits I decided to wear my teal bikini, denim shorts, a loose white tank top and a pair of teal flip flops to match. Then pulling my long hair up into a pony tail and applying a light coat of lip gloss I grabbed some money shoving it in my back pocket. Leaving a note on the fridge letting my aunt know where I was going before giving the mirror one last look, I had a very strange feeling that something was going to happen tonight, I just wasn't sure if it was going to be a good or bad thing. I grabbed my cell phone and keys on the stand next to the door before leaving and locking up the house.

The night was warm enough that there was no need for a jacket as I headed down to the beach.

"Liz!" I heard my name being called once I reached the sands edge; I turned smiling seeing the two girls, Mara and Bethany, which had befriended me since my arrival here at the beginning of the summer.

"Hi guys, I guess that I am in the right area" smiling as I headed over to be with them. As we rounded down the beach the red orange glow of the already raging bon fire surrounded us. Bethany grabbed us each a red cup, taking a sip I couldn't tell what was in it but drank anyways. I was here to let go, I was here to forget Roswell and that is what I intended to do. I only had a few weeks left here and I wasn't going to waste the days… or nights for that matter.

Everyone was talking, laughing, and having a great time. So far I had 3 drinks and was feeling great, I'd never been to a night bon fire like this. There were even some people out surfing in the dark; no one was worried about anything. All of a sudden Mara showed up with the two strange guys that had arrived in Florida about a week ago. She was completely drunk; I'd lost count after what I thought was her 5th drink. The two guys smiled at me as Mara stumbled off down the beach; I smiled back at them briefly before following Mara to make sure she didn't get into any trouble. However, one of the guys stepped out in front of me, effectively stopping me.

"Hello, what is your name?" He asked smiling at me. He was taller than most guys I knew having to crane my neck back to look up at him. He was very good looking actually; Short dark brown hair, bright blue eyes, tanned skin, and his arms looked like he worked out a lot. In fact he looked like he spend a lot of time working out, Kind of like Max… but… wait I am not supposed to think about Max… Ugh. Finally realizing that he was standing there waiting on an answer I flushed.

"Um.. Liz, my name is Liz." Looking away and then back to him "Sorry I better get going; Mara seems she might need some help getting around tonight." Seeing Mara stumbling around the beach, I started backing up a little realizing how close I was to him. I don't know why, but when I thought about it there was a hum I could feel with my body from standing so close to him. As if his body was drawing me in. I didn't like it at all, the unease feeling swelling in my gut was screaming to run. It took all of my self-control to walk smoothly away from them so I wouldn't cause suspension. I kept my focus directly on keeping Mara out of trouble for the night, trying to ignore the fact that the two guys were still staring at me from the other side of the raging bon fire. After the bon fire ended I looked around not seeing the guys, but to be on the safe side I took Mara home with me to crash on the couch. It was good for her and me, she had a place to crash and hopefully with her here they wouldn't follow me.

After making sure Mara was asleep on the couch, I pulled out my cell calling Maria's number again not even bothering to look at the clock. After 3 rings I finally heard her groggily answer the phone.

"Hellloooo…." I could almost hear her rubbing her eyes to glare at the clock.

"Maria, thank goodness. I have been trying to reach you for a while now where have you been?" I couldn't help the rush of words mixed with a sigh of relief.

"Uhmm… Ya we were out of town. There was an issue and we all left town for a bit. Do you realize it is past 3am?" there was a muffling noise before she continued "I thought you didn't want to be involved anymore Liz?"

Sighing "I know that I walked away, but I am starting to think I can't walk away anymore." Running a hand through my hair, glancing out the window briefly.

"What do you mean Liz? You can't? Is something going on there?" I could hear her voice getting clearer and more urgent.

Shaking my head pulling the curtain back, "I am not sure Maria. These two guys showed up a few days ago and they seem to be watching me. They are always around Maria, and I just went to this bon fire and they were there. One guy talked to me, but it was weird. It was like his body was humming…." Sighing "Am I being paranoid?"

Maria was quiet and then started to speak slower and quieter "Two guys? Both tall? One with dark brown hair, blue eyes, bulky the other with Sandy brown hair, brown eyes, and lean?"

I almost dropped the phone hearing her describe the two guys, I went to answer, however it only came out as a choked whisper "yes". Clearing my throat I finished after a moment "How did you know that?"

I've only heard Maria serious in life or death situation and she was dead serious "They were here, in Roswell about two weeks ago. They were the issue that we left town for. They were looking around for someone around town and we got out of dodge. We weren't 100% it was them since they saw Michael and I and didn't come after us. But now that they are snooping around you…." There was a ruffling noise "I am getting dressed now and going to Michael's, the others are still there I think. Where are you staying at again?"

I gave her the address and said my goodbye before hanging up. Turning I made sure the blinds were closed and sat on bed. I doubted I would be getting any sleep tonight.


	2. Mystery Men

**Chapter 2: Mystery Men**

Liz POV

The next day Maria had called to tell me that Max had told her I needed to come home immediately. I wasn't ready to face him with _her_ yet. However, I didn't want to be away from the protection of the group and home right now. Packing everything up in my bags; slowly putting them by the front door. My Aunt wasn't due to be home for another two hours so I went in the kitchen and started working on a nice lunch. It was the least I could do for letting me stay here and the fact that I was about to ask her if she could take me to the bus station earlier than expected.

I couldn't shake the feeling that someone was watching me as I moved about the kitchen, looking out the window briefly I saw a man sitting across the street staring straight at me. I'd never seen him before, but he smiled at me. It wasn't a pleasant smile. It was more of a 'got cha' smile and it made the little hairs all over my body stand on end. Doing a quick glance of the street seeing if I noticed anyone else only to see there was no one.

Backing away letting the curtain flutter shut as the water began to boil on the stove, but my movements were suddenly halted as I ran into a large and very hard object. I stilled briefly before hearing a huff. Two large arms wrapped around me feeling like I was being wrapped in concrete as another guy came in quickly putting a dark cloth bag over my head. I trying to scream out for help, but when I opened my mouth nothing came out. Not a sound. It was as if my vocal cords had been turned off. I tried struggling, but against the strong arms I could only feel my body being bruised. I didn't even realize we had been moving until I was placed into a car, the man never letting go of me though. My body betrayed me as I started to shake a bit as I wondered where they were taking me, as we drove I could only wonder who they were. Was this the two guys from the beach? Regular kidnappers? Other aliens? Or were they from the government? The last one made her shake harder as she remembered what Pierce had done to Max in the white room. How strong could she be? She was human, but what if they didn't believe her? The drive lasted hours and her thoughts finally stopped as the van slowed turning off the main paved road and started driving across gravel. They drove for a while before stopping; she was pulled roughly from the car and thrown into a dark room. She turned and sat in a corner wrapping her knees to her chest as she tried to look around waving her hand in front of her eyes. Her voice wasn't working yet and then realized the room wasn't as dark or quiet as it seemed. Her sight and hearing were gone as well…

Back in Roswell at the Crashdown Café

Isabel, Max, Michael and Maria were all sitting at a booth, the café had closed an hour ago for the night and Maria had already finished her clean up routine. She checked her phone for a text or missed call for the thousandth time since she had talked to Liz earlier that morning. Liz's Dad had gotten a phone call from Liz's Aunt in Florida saying she had come home to find her stove on and Liz gone with all of her things. It wouldn't have been an issue if the stove had been off, Liz wasn't that careless and they all knew it. Even Jeff and Nancy Parker had called the police in Florida trying to open a missing person's report. However, they had to wait the full 48 hours before they would do anything.

Max was worried, but Michael seemed to be more worried about Liz, He kept getting up to go find her and Max kept calming him down and telling him she was probably just on a train with no reception. Maria tapping her nails on the table and was getting ready to get up and grab Michael so they could go and look for Liz when she stopped staring out the window. Michael followed her gaze and put his hand on Max's shoulder seeing the two guys from weeks earlier when they left town to be safe. Seeing them back here after Liz had seen them and now she had gone missing put everyone on edge.

Max stood up slowly with Michael and Maria on his right and Isabel on his left staring straight at the two guys making full eye contact. If they had anything to do with Liz disappearing Max and Michael were going to find out, they just had to think how they would go about doing it. After a moment the two men across the street turned as walked past the Crashdown and down the street..

The Mystery Guys 

"They know we aren't tourists now" The sandy brown hair guy said as the two walked into a hotel room shutting the door behind them.

"You don't have to remind me. I know I messed up. And now the royal four know we aren't without agenda, especially after Liz told her blond friend at the restaurant about seeing us in Florida. They know we are back in town as well, we are going to have to confront them out right now." The bulkier one with dark hair said as he leaned back on the door frame his arms across his broad chest.

His partner nodded "You know Sifa is not going to be happy that we blew the plan."

Pushing off the door frame "Sifa can do it herself if she would like. They don't even remember who they were, some of them have an idea about it and some don't seem to have any memories, but they don't know what happened either way." He said bitterly running a hand through his hair

Pulling out a piece of paper, the lighter haired guy started, not acknowledging his partner's lack of caring at the moment. "Liz has been moved to the house right outside of Roswell. Easy enough to get to when it is time to leave. We just need to figure out their game plan." Looking up at his partner sighing, "Crixus, the plan will work. Focus now."

Slapping his partner upside the head "It better work, Tesh. We have been planning this for only almost 60 years." He said glaring a bit. "I can't believe those stupid pods didn't develop them enough until just a few years back, AND then we had to wait until they grew up."

Chuckling "Don't worry; At least we didn't have to wait too long for them to grow." Grabbing a red and gold stone he sat down letting it float up out of his hand as it began to send out a pulse as the two men planned out their next step.


	3. This is Good Bye

Disclaimer: Not Mine

* * *

Chapter 3: This is Good Bye

Max's POV

Maria was calling me for the millionth time since Liz disappeared from Florida, and it was really starting to worry me. At first I was hoping that she was just traveling, however that was now 2 days ago. Something had happened; there was no denying that anymore.

Grabbing my phone answering it, "No Maria I haven't heard anything" I said before she had a chance to speak.

I could hear the sigh in her voice, "Max we need to do something? What if those guys are government and she is in a white room somewhere? Or they are aliens and torturing her trying to find you guys? She needs help, I know she needs help Max!"

I could hear the panic in her voice, "I know Maria, but we don't even know where to start. Isabel tried dream walking her and it was just black." Feeling lost I ran a hand through my hair. There was nothing but silence on her end before I continued. "Let's meet at the convention center, I'll call everyone else and we can all talk more about this. 7am will give us 2 hours before Brody will even be there. Okay?"

She mumbled an "okay" before hanging up the phone.

I sat down know I wouldn't be able to sleep, quickly sending a text message to Isabel, Tess, Michael, Alex, Kyle, and Valenti letting everyone know about the meeting and time before laying back. I was a king in my last life and everyone came to me for the answers, but here in this life… I was lost. I didn't know how to get Liz back; she hadn't even spoken to me since the day we'd heard Isabel and my mother speak to us in the pod chamber.

At the Convention Center

Maria, Michael, Isabel, Alex and I were standing there waiting Kyle, Valenti, and Tess to arrive. They had stopped at her house to give Tess a ride. Ten minutes later they walked down the steps and we were all accounted for, well except Liz.

Maria stood up before I had a chance to speak, "It has now almost been 3 days, something happened. Her parents are filing the missing person report today with the Florida police department." She looked worried and started to get choked up. Michael put his arm around her trying to give her comfort.

Leaning forward Isabel started in, "We don't know what happened, but after Max was tortured in the white room we have to accept that we all are on their radar. Those guys walking around Roswell are another option as well. They don't look like government, but they do carry themselves different."

Tess shook her head, "Liz said she wanted out, maybe she just left."

If it wasn't for Michael holding onto Maria, I am sure she would have just attacked Tess. "Excuse me! If this was anyone of you guys, you would be planning a search party Tess!"

Tess started to reply, but I stood in-between them "Tess, something is not right with the situation and you know it." Sighing "Michael and I are going to go talk with the two guys walking around; I think it is safe to say they are not government."

Michael just nodded thankfully.

Isabel was standing with Alex's arms around her; I could tell she was worried about Liz. They were not close in the beginning but over time they seemed to have gotten a lot closer. We were just getting ready to leave when the door to the convention center opened and the two guys walked in and down the steps like they had done it every day. The silence in the room was deafening as we stood eye to eye with them, Michael pushed Maria behind him, but she just kept trying to look around him.

In typical Maria fashion she was the first to speak "What did you do to Liz?"

Something passed over the larger guy's face before he went to stone again and the taller guy spoke "We have done nothing to your friend. We came here because we know who took her and where they took her." Silence passed over everyone again.

Realizing everyone was waiting for me to speak, I stepped forward "Who are you? And if you're not the ones who have Liz what are you doing here?"

The two exchanged a look before the larger of the two spoke, "We came to locate you Zan." My eyes widened not expecting them to come out and call me by my former name. The only thing I could seem to reply with was, "Max, my name is Max."

The larger guy didn't seem too phased by my response, "We know you do not have your memories, and while you have been told of your past. You do not remember it. None of you do. In time your memories should resurface, but for now it is expected."

He walked over and sat on the steps as the taller guy seemed to take over the discussion, "I guess we should have started with 'we come in peace'." He smirked as the other guy chuckled a bit, "We are from the rebellion on Antar. I am Lantesh; I typically just go by Tesh though. And my larger oaf of a companion over there is Crixus." Pointing to the man on the steps. "We were in Zan's army, your army, before the fall of the kingdom. We were his elite group, we went into situations before the rest of the armies, because we had more stealth as a small group. We could fend off numerous opponents on our own. We were all raised together, so we knew how everyone in the group fought. However Crixus, myself and one other are all that is left now."

Isabel raised a hand to stop him from continuing, "What do you mean 'all that is left'? We were sent here over 50 years ago. You would probably need a cane to walk if you were alive back then."

Tesh chuckled a bit, "We age a little different from humans, you were sent here so you would all grow quickly to adulthood. Once you return to Antar your bodies would slow to your normal growth rate."

Confused I asked, "So how slow is our growth rate?"

Crixus stood up "Tesh and I are 1,004 years old. But we really don't celebrate our birthdays anymore." He gave a slight grin. "However we look about 24 of your earth years I guess. I believe it is for every 50 years we only age 4 of the equivalent Earth Years. Yes it has been 50 years since we last saw you, we just don't age as fast as humans."

I think we were all stunned, but Michael snapped out of it "So if you guys don't have Liz, who does? She saw you both in Florida. Max told her to come back because of you guys following her. How do we know you don't have her?"

I couldn't explain it but a look of pure rage crossed both Tesh and Crixus' faces, "We did not take her." The answer was short and quick, Tesh grabbed a piece of paper from his jacket placing it on the table nearest to him, "that is where she was taken."

Maria looked at them, "why do you guys want her? Her and Max broke up. Didn't the alien newsletter have that update?"

I stilled at her words clenching my jaw, not even noticing how still the two guys got as I faced Maria, "We didn't break up Maria."

She rolled her eyed, "Your right. You got a phone call from your mom telling you that you were supposed to be with Tess. You told her, Michael, and Isabel in front of Liz that is was 'the four of you now', and Liz turned and walked out on you guys. She left the state, and has not spoken to you since Max. But no, you're right. Neither you nor Liz said break up, but it was implied…."

I knew she was right, I just wasn't about to admit it. Walking over grabbing the paper, "This is right outside of town…"

Crixus cleared his throat, "We need to head out there, we came here first to gather you four before leaving town since we are not planning on coming back." He looked at all of us before continuing, "Is this everyone who knows about your origins?"

Shaking my head, "Nasedo and that is it, we never told our parents, Michael lives on his own, and Nasedo raised Tess, but he is in Washington pretending to be an F.B.I. agent that was following us."

He nodded his head, "It is probably best you didn't tell more people. Your human friends are welcome to join us; however they need to know the odds of them coming back here soon are not good. Their bodies will adjust to our aging as well, so them adjusting to our world will not be an issue."

I looked at Maria, Alex, Kyle and Valenti. I couldn't know their decisions; I couldn't make that for them. I heard Maria whispering to Michael that he was her home now and she would come, but I was too far away from the others.

Hours Later ~ MARIA POV

After the meeting at the convention center I knew I was going with Michael, he was my home now. I was still worried about my mother though, she would be all alone. The two new chezchs said no one people could know, and it broke my heart that I couldn't take her. I just wish I knew that she would have someone. I was sitting in my bedroom grabbing a few pictures and a necklace, some of my oils, and a few pairs of clothing. I was looking around frantically not knowing how I would carry it all when Michael came through my window hugging me.

His rough voice whispered "don't worry about the clothing, that won't matter when we get there. Just bring your memories."

I couldn't help the tears streaming down my face as I nodded. "Michael, She is going to be alone…"

He stood there rubbing my back, "I'll understand if you want to stay Maria."

Shaking my head, "No, I love you. I want to be with you. It just hurts." I could feel his head nodding, and then there was a knock on the door.

Separating myself from his as I moved to the living room, seeing my mom getting ready to open the door I sighed. I was a little confused when I saw Valenti standing there.

"Jim! Well this is a surprise, what brings you to our house?" She was smiling, and looked so happy. But what I heard next stilled both Michael and my movements.

Valenti removed his hat as he walked in, "Well I am playing in my band at the bar right outside town on Friday and just wanted to know if you'd come and see me play?"

I shared a glance with Michael not really paying attention as my mother accepted his offer. When he started to leave I rushed out after him, I don't know what I am feeling but anger and confusion flowed through me. "Valenti, just what do you think you're doing to her! We are leaving! You can't hurt her like that, she is going to be devastated when I leave, and you're going to torcher her with you leaving as well…

I was still going strong when he held my arms to my side, "Maria I am not going."

My mind went numb…. "You're not? But Kyle?"

He just nodded, "I am going to miss him. But I know he will be with you guys, I am too old for space travel Maria. I am too old for a lot of stuff. And I do like your mother Maria. It is best I stay here, she won't be alone."

The tears came without warning as I grabbed him pulling him to me in a hug. "Thank you" He just stood there rubbing my back and honestly I felt this huge weight lifted off of me.

MAX POV

Sitting on the edge of my bed with Michael and Isabel; just looking around the room. Our parents were out of town so we decided to make them a video of us saying our good byes to them. Tess contacted Nasedo telling him we were leaving and he should get back soon to Roswell. He sounded shocked to hear that Crixus and Lantesh were here, but confirmed that they were who they said they were making everyone more at ease.

I was shaken from my thoughts as Isabel put her hand on my arm. "Max we need to get ready to go." Looking up at her, we were all dressed in black clothing and boots. Not just because stealth was needed in getting Liz out from whoever was holding her, but also because we were all upset over leaving our Earth lives behind. We all knew this was the last time we would see this place, at least for a very long time.

Nodding my head I stood up, "Alright lets meet with Crixus and Tesh at Tess' house. I guess Nasedo is going to be there as well."

Michael stalled a bit, "Does anyone else really trust him? Or is it just me?"

I stopped and looked at him, "Michael, I know we don't know them but Nasedo does. So I am sure everything…."

Michael cut me off mid-sentence, "No, not them. Strangely I trust them. I am talking about Nasedo."

I couldn't help the strange look I gave him, but I knew what he was talking about. "I think we all are uneasy about everything. We know Nasedo has killed people on purpose, but he is all we really have Michael."

Isabel stopped me this time, "Actually we have Crixus and Tesh now…" she sighed "I don't trust Nasedo either Max." She stopped making eye contact with me as she found the floor more interesting all of a sudden.

"We need to get going either way. We can talk to Tesh and Crixus later about things." Shoving my hands in my pockets, "They did say our memories would return, so either way we will find out."

We all walked out of the house and drove over to the Valenti's to pick up Kyle and the Sherriff. Isabel was holding onto the tape we made for our parents like it was a life line for her. She had also brought a bag with a few photo albums of our lives here. The Sherriff opened the door and we saw Kyle hunch over sitting on the couch.

Looking back at the Sherriff, "Is Kyle alright?"

He just nodded, "he will be Max, I just told him I am not going with you guys." He looked at Kyle and then back to us. "I am too old, and someone needs to stay here for my dad. Plus I am staying for Amy. She is going to need support when Maria leaves." He swallowed getting choked up a bit. "I'll be fine here. This is your guys' adventure, not mine." He smiled and then surprised me by taking my arm pulling me into a hug. "You are all my kids in my mind."

Hugging him back and then letting go so Isabel and Michael could talk with him. I could hear Isabel starting to cry as she said good bye to him, he was a father to us all. Sitting by Kyle I looked at him, "You know none of us will criticize you if you wanted to stay right?" He nodded and then looked at me, "Yes I know, but I feel like I am supposed to. And how do we know I am not going start changing? I mean you did heal me after all…."

I just nodded, "I don't know what will happen."


	4. Too Late

Disclaimer: Not Mine

* * *

**Chapter 4: Too Late**

One Hour Later From previous Chapter

We were all sitting at the Tess' house waiting for Crixus and Tesh to arrive. You would have to be blind not to see the tension in Nasedo; he was pacing all over the house and constantly looking out the windows. I couldn't tell if he was excited for them to arrive so he could go home or if he was nervous to see them for some reason. Michael's comments about not trusting him were ringing through my head now, and they sounded like a blow horn.

Finally we heard a car door shut and I saw them walking up towards the front door discussing something. They stopped at the door and then knocked. I got up walking over after seeing Nasedo stop in his tracks staring at the door. Michael and I exchanged a questioned look before I opened the door.

Seeing them standing there a little stiffer than normal I knew something was going on. "Hey guys, come in." I turned to see Nasedo had left the room as they followed me in the house. "I guess Nasedo went to get something, he should be right back." I looked at Tess who looked almost as confused as everyone else."

Lantesh chuckled a bit, "I am sure he did Max." They walked over and set on the couch, Crixus looked on edge as his leg was bouncing up and down.

Michael looked at them, "Can you let us in on what is going on between you and Nasedo?" He was a little short, but I had to acknowledge that he was holding his temper in great for how he usually needs to know everything.

I just looked at them, "I would like to know that as well."

Lantesh just looked at us nodding, "You will know shortly, as soon as Nasedo comes back in the room." He said it loud enough so that Nasedo would hear.

After another moment Nasedo walked into the room with his head held high looking directly at Lantesh and Crixus. "Glad you made the trip safely…"

Crixus stood up raising his hand directly at Nasedo, "Yes old friend, the years have not been kinds to you here." Crixus' hand glowed blue briefly and then he lowered his hand. "You know by showing your face here you will be facing judgment upon your return. In the meantime I have removed your abilities; you are hereby stripped of them until you appear before Queen Esura for your punishment for conspiracy against the throne of Antar and the allied planets."

He sat back down as Tess stood up glaring at Crixus, "What did you do that for? He raised me! He has done nothing but helped Max, Michael, and Isabel since arriving and then you show up and take his abilities!"

Lantesh stood up staring down, "Tess, you do not know what has happened while you four were in your pods. We are questioning whether or not he told you; however the only person we are sure has deceived the throne is Nasedo. So I would suggest that you do not push our judgment so that we are inclined to further investigate how much you know." He looked around the room, "Nasedo made a deal with Kivar, your enemy, to deliver the four of you to him for a chance to return home. He thought we would not arrive." Looking at Nasedo, "He technically has not handed you over, and has helped you grow your ability which is why he was granted a judgment with her highness."

I looked at Tess and realized that she looked a bit guilty, "Tess, tell me that you didn't know about the deal."

She looked down avoiding eye contact briefly before looking at me, "He raised me Max, I didn't have a choice. It was either go along with Nasedo and his deal until I found you all or be left alone and risk never finding you. I wasn't going to let him turn us over. We were never even close to getting home. I just wanted to be with you. I am your wife Max."

The rage growing inside of me as she started towards me grew as she walked to me. "Sit down and don't touch me Tess!" My voice bellowed through the house as she dropped to the couch where she was standing. Even Michael and Isabel looked shocked at how strong my voice came out. Looking to Crixus and Lantesh, "What now?"

Lantesh nodded his head, "We have let the enemy hold your friend for far too long. We need to get her back before anything else happens. We received word from Larek that Kivar's ground troops are preparing to return soon." Looking around, "Which means their plans are going to be carried out soon. We are not sure what they plan for Lyth, or why they have her currently, but we need to remove her from their hands. We cannot let them have her to use against us."

I frowned, "Her name is Liz."

He looked confused and then must have realized he called Liz by the wrong name, "I apologize. Liz." There was a strange exchange between the two and then the planning began. After about an hour the plan seemed sound. The area she was in was not heavily guarded and was in the middle of now where so we could use our powers freely to rescue her. Ten minutes later we were all in the cars heading out to the old house.

When we got there Lantesh told us to wait in the cars, something wasn't right. He quickly ran straight into the house. And was out seconds later without Liz, when he reached the car I didn't even get a question out before he started, "They are all gone. There are tracks leading away from the house away from the highway that is fresh."

I couldn't help but notice the tension building in Crixus; Lantesh even looked at him and told him something in a hushed tone. I couldn't hear it from sitting a row behind them though. Soon enough we were speeding off.

After a few moments we saw it. A ship. I couldn't contain myself as I leaned forward examining the dark metal object with my own eyes. It was long and circular, almost like a giant log almost, with windows down the side. There was a hatch open on one end of the ship with a ramp leading down to the ground. The whole thing was not very big, maybe the size of a bus. Not something I thought could travel through long distances in space. I didn't realize that we had stopped until Crixus jumped from the vehicle running straight for the ship. That is when I realized Liz was there. They were dragging her from a SUV; she looked completely out of it like she couldn't stand on her own. There was a large bruise across her cheek as well that I noticed as she squirmed against the large man holding her. I grabbed the door handle swinging open the door and started to run for her as well.

Michael grabbed me throwing me down; I tried kicking him off but then realized the ship was already taking off. Looking off as the outside of the ship started spinning around, and a second later shot off into the atmosphere like a rocket.

Liz's POV 

Sitting with my back to the wall only feeling the cool wall behind me and the floor beneath me, I kept her head straight up facing forward. Even though I was currently without my sight, hearing, and voice I would not appear to be intimidated by whoever might be watching me. It seemed like forever had passed while I waited along in my silent darkness, Hours later I felt the slight vibrations in the floor beneath me. Footsteps. I braced myself for whatever may come, when to large sets of hands grabbed my arms roughly lifting me up taking me from the room. They dragged me many directions as the floor beneath me turned from a smooth finish to gravel and I could feel the sun heating up my cheeks telling me that I was outside. They halted me for a moment before lifting me up into a vehicle of some sort, leaning back into the seat I never lowered my head though. The ride was not a smooth one, not being able to see really hindered my ability not to slam my head into the window next to me as we hit what was probably a pot hole.

Finally we stopped which I was thankful for, my head was still throbbing from the car ride over and I was fairly sure there would be a bruise there. Not having my senses I just was thinking about everything, mostly my parents. If something bad happens to me here, would they ever know the truth? No.. Probably not. My friends would, but not my parents. Suddenly there was a burst of air to my left as a large hand wrapped around my upper arm dragging me from the car. I stumbled for a moment as a warm sensation covered my head and my senses came back. Yelling I could hear yelling, Max and another man, were yelling from far away. The New Mexico sun glared down on me blinding me in a whole new sense as I was dragged away from where I could hear Max's voice. I was pulled into a room I think.. It was cold and the floor which I was now lying on was metal. Everything was humming around me and the floor vibrated under my hands making it difficult to steady myself when all of a sudden everything went black after my head slammed into the floor.


	5. She will Return

Disclaimer: I do not own

* * *

Chapter 5: She will Return

On Antar

Sitting on his stolen throne, legs crossed as he leaned back as a boy that looked about 14 years old walked into the room quickly. He sat straight up and waved his hand dismissing everyone from the room upon seeing him.

His blue eyes glared down on the boy before him, "Were you a success Nicolas?"

The boy stood straight up, "We only were able to capture one, she was away from the others." Stepping forward when no words were spoken, "The others were protected more than we anticipated. Crixus and Lantesh made contact with the others before we could get close enough."

All of a sudden a small statue was thrown at the boy's head narrowly missing it, "You failed me. Again!"

The boy put his hands up, "Kivar, I am but your loyal servant. I however cannot go up against those two!"

Kivar stood up, "You should have gone up against them! I wanted ALL of them! Which one did you bring back?" he sighed, sitting back rubbing his forehead.

Nicolas, "The female guard my Lord."

Kivar glared at him, "So not only did you fail at the mission, but out of everyone that you could have brought back. You brought her! Not Queen Ava or Princess Vilandra. You brought back the one female that could actually do harm if she remembers her past!" He began pacing, "It doesn't matter she won't live long enough to remember who she is. I killed her in the last life and I will kill her in this one as well, and this time I will make sure she doesn't come back." Looking at him, "You just best hope the others don't come looking for her, otherwise you're the one who will stand against them. I think you know at last one will come for her, he won't lose her again without a fight."

Kivar dismissed Nicolas as he himself left the room, neither noticing that one of the guards in the corner was listening very closely to their conversation.

Later that same night the guard had snuck from the palace grounds and into the surrounding forests, easily being lost in the darkness. Moving back some overgrown shrubbery he stepped into a hidden cave. The cave system built years ago when the war began. Now it house the remaining rebels that still planned to one day over throw Kivar and bring back the glory that Antar once was. They just needed the right moment, they would all infiltrate the palace from time to time to gain any information on the royals that were sent to Earth years ago knowing that Kivar was looking to find them as well.

The man ran through the tunnels until he came to a large open room, "They have captured one of the royals that were sent to Earth and brought them back." A woman that looked no more than 24 years of age stepped forward her pale skin seemly glowing in the darkness a stark contrast to her clothing. She was dressed in black leather type pants and boots that went up to her knees held steadily in place with buckles that went from her ankle to her knee. Her top was a black stretch of cloth that covered her chest with a single strap that crossed her chest buckling over her right shoulder. Her long hair brown hair woven in tiny braids pulled up into a ponytail that hung down to her waist.

She walked to him briskly, "Are you sure? Who have they captured, and did you hear of the others? Crixus and Lantesh should have gotten to Earth a while ago."

The man nodded slightly out of breath, "I am sure, Kivar was not too happy only one was brought back. Nicolas only described the girl he returned with as "the female guard". Unless he is mistaken that can only be one person."

She nodded and couldn't help the smile that appeared on her face, "It will be her, Nicolas isn't dumb enough to confuse any of them. Illythia has been returned to us." Grabbing his shoulders, "How is she? Do you know where they are keeping her right now?"

The man nodded, "They are keeping her in the western dungeon right now. There are many guards in the area, but I can easily take position there." Looking down, "Sifa. How Nicolas described her though; it was as if she has no memory of her past life. She may not know who she is, or who we are."

She just nodded her head, "None of them were expected to have their memories right away, and they have to remember it on their own. It may have been difficult for them on Earth since none of their surroundings were the same. However, once they arrive here they may start remembering faster being in their home surroundings." Grabbing a stone from the table, "We will need to start planning her retrieval, Kivar won't want her alive long enough to remember."

There was a group nod as they all got together and started planning.

Earth

The group was sitting in Michael's apartment in silence; they were all in shock that Liz was gone. Maria clung closely to Michael, "How are we supposed to tell Mr. and Mrs. Parker that Liz was abducted by aliens?" she looked around the room, her gaze landing on the two new men from Antar. "Can't you go bring her back?"

Crixus looked up with clear pain in his eyes, "We can however the ship is only strong enough to hold life support for two people at this moment. The additional pod we had waiting in the surrounding area Lantesh discovered was destroyed by Kivar's men. They must have found it while we were in Florida before returning here. It will take another ship to come get everyone."

Isabel looked up, "So why don't you go get her and come back for us?"

Tess jumped up, "No they can't leave us, I have waited too long to go home."

Everyone glared at her as an argument erupted from the group of people. Lantesh stood raising his hands to quiet everyone, "You may not agree with Tess, however we cannot leave without you all. It is our bound duty to bring Zan, Vilandra, Rath and Tess back to Antar. Your friend will have to wait, as disturbing as that is."

Max broke out of his shock and looked back at Lantesh, "What if I ordered you to get her back here?" he said ignoring the gasp from Tess.

Crixus looked ready to run out of the door to head to the ship, but stopped to look at Max, "Why would you order that?"

Max looked at him, "Kivar killed us all, Liz is innocent. She can't protect herself, he will kill her. Possibly torcher her for information on us, and no one deserves that fate because of us. It is my fault she was even brought into this mess. If it means we are stuck here a bit longer then I was you to get her back. You two can fight and get her out, normally Michael and I would go. But you both know far more than we do right now."

Lantesh sighed looking at Crixus, "You don't know about her do you? None of you have mentioned her when talking about your previous lives. None of you have asked about hers. Either way your lives are more important than hers. Be sure that your order is what you want, we will do as you command that is your right over us as King."

Everyone was stunned at their words; even Tess had been shocked into silence. Maria was the first person to speak, "What do you mean when you say her past life? Liz was born here. I grew up with her, we learned to crawl and walk together. There are pictures of us in diapers together. Max, Michael, Isabel, and Tess were in pods. Pods that didn't hatch until Liz and I were 6 years old, she couldn't have been in their past life like you are insinuating."

Lantesh looked at her and nodded, "It is true she had more time walking around on this planet than the rest of you. However the crash in 1947 was not the only time pods were sent to Earth. Many people were killed on our planet during the war, and select few were granted a chance to come back. The four of you were not the only ones to be reborn."

Crixus directly at Tess, "She died saving your life Tess." Lantesh looked at Crixus saying something briefly in a foreign language before he continued. "Lantesh doesn't think you all should know of your deaths. That it would be hard on you. We know how each of you died; death is a part of your history that you will have to accept. The people you were raised to be on this planet are a far cry from who you were on Antar. We have seen bits of your old life come through in each of you; we know it is still there. Death is a topic spoken of freely on Antar, we do not hide from it nor is it considered taboo to discuss." He sighed, "I do apologize though, and it may be hard for you to know someone died for you to live."

Tess just looked confused, "Are you sure it is Liz?"

Lantesh and Crixus just nodded, "There is no doubt it is her."

Max was deep in thought and then looked up at them hope gleaming in his eyes, "She died before the rest of us? Was it before I married Ava? What was her name was I with her? If I was she really is my soul mate."

Lantesh just raised an eye brown shaking his head, "Yes she was the first to die, however you married Ava first. As for if you were with her, no. Your wife was set for when you were child, you never dated anyone." He looked around the room and then continued, "and her name was Illythia. Does that answer your questions?"

Max just got up and walked over to the kitchen bar, "But that doesn't mean we didn't love each other right? I mean it could have been in secret." He looked at Lantesh and Crixus in hope. Crixus just shook his head, "No Max, Zan and Illythia were not together. They were friends, allies, and fought together, but that is it."

Max frowned, "We fought? Liz and I would never fight."

Lantesh stood shaking his head, "No Max, Zan and Illythia didn't fight with each other. Illythia was a member of the royal guard. She was a fighter, like Crixus, Rath, and myself." He looked down, "She died trying to help Ava escape an unexpected attack. Ava was out at this lake near the castle, Illythia went with her as a guard. In the last few years, none of the royals went anywhere without a guard. Not even Zan and he could fight on his own. Rath was usually at his side. Illythia and Sifa were the two females in the royal guard, so they were with Ava and Vilandra most of the time." He looked at Tess, "You were out swimming and Illythia told you that she heard someone coming. It took you a while to get from the water, you managed to get your robe on with Kivar's men came from the forest. Illythia told you to run for the palace and you did, but you weren't much for running and were not fast. She took on well more than 20 people while you made it to safety. She didn't make it. We came into view right as she was killed… it was too much for anyone person, but she did her duty and Ava was safe."

He looked down and then at Crixus, it was clear they were both morning her lose all over again; Crixus looked up first, "We killed them all for her. But she was still gone. Zan had her DNA mixed with humans and sent here. She was the first actually. He said her death would not be mourned, because she would return."


	6. Denial

Disclaimer: I own Nothing

* * *

**Chapter 6: Denial**

**ANTAR**

Liz POV

Sitting with my back to the stone wall feeling the cold seep into my body, but I didn't care. My eyes fixed on the metal door in front of me waiting for it to open again, I was trying to get myself together. I still couldn't believe that I was not on Earth, I remember the ship and looking out a window on it seeing Earth getting smaller and smaller. The trip wasn't as long as I had expected, then again I was unconscious most of the trip so I really don't know how long it was. When they pulled me from the ship and I saw this new planet I could not help but be stunned at what I saw.

It seemed that the planet had more water sources than Earth, with only city sized patches of ground emerging. There were these long black bridges going from city to city, some that looked miles long. An entire planet of islands, covered in these large trees with white leaves covering them. Looking up, they had a sun, but there were also 2 other planets that I could clearly see. I'd never seen anything like it, but for some reason it all felt familiar to me. My amazement was cut short when I was ushered into a giant castle type building and thrust into a small cell. There was no mistake that I was not a guest here.

Leaning my head against the wall again, wrapping my arms around me wondering what would happen to me here. They had to know that Max, Michael, Isabel, and Tess had no idea how to get here. Kidnapping me was pointless...

I was brought from my thoughts as the door swung open revealing two guards, they rushed into the room grabbing my arms tightly pulling me to my feet and dragging me from the room. I kept trying to get my feet under me so I could walk but they kept turn down different halls making it impossible. Finally, I was brought into a large open room, it was dark around the edges of the room but the ceiling looked like it was open above and the sun was shining in. I dropped to the ground roughly, when I righted myself I realized there was a man sitting in a large plush chair in front of me.

He stood smiling like an old friend, but a chill crept up my spine knowing he meant no good. "Well look who we have here. My how the mighty fall."

I know a shot of confusion swept over my face but I didn't speak. I wasn't about to give anything away unknowingly.

He was still looking at me, "You have no idea why your here do you girl?"

Still i did not move, not even to shake my head no.

I glanced up in time to see him raise his hand at me, and before I knew it I was thrown across the room hitting the stone wall, landing in a heap on the floor I groaned pushing myself up. Being in the dark my eyes were able to adjust better as I looked around the room. I knew this room, I'd seen it before. Quickly shaking my head realizing I probably had seen it when I got all those flashes from Max.

Looking up as the guard came toward me I pushed against the wall trying to stay away from him. I raised my arm and he stopped momentarily, It gave me the chance to get up and run. Using my weight to open the large door enough for me to slip though.

I heard yelling from the room behind me and then the doors slammed open. I ran through the halls not daring to look behind me, while running I kept having these images flash through my mind. It was like I knew what the next hall way would hold, and then I saw my hand opening a secret passage way behind a tapestry. Following my thoughts i pushed a large mural away from the wall and was surprised when a door actually opened for me. Hurrying inside letting the tapestry fall back in place as the door slid shut, I looked around letting myself calm down a bit.

I was completely confused, I should not have known that... how did I know about the hidden door? Everything was silent as I looked around finding myself on a spiral stone staircase. Only up or down. Finally I started walking down the stairs until I reached a door at the very bottom, hesitantly I opened the door very slowly. Looking through the sliver opening, I saw one of the guard members standing about six feet from me. I was about to shut the door when I saw his face, I knew he wouldn't hurt me.

Opening the door a bit more I whispered to him, "Hey..."

He turned a bit startled and then his face changed as he looked around stepping with his back to her, "You made things easy, I guess we shouldn't have underestimated you Illythia. The plan was supposed to happen tonight, but since your here... I will get the clothing for you. Stay hidden in the stairwell, Kivar's men still do not know all the pathways."

He rushed off before I had the chance to tell him he had the wrong person. This Illythia must still be in one of the cells. Looking back I bit my lower lip shutting the door like the guard had told me.

He was only gone for a moment before he returned with a girl who looked about 12 years old, he pushed the girl into the stairwell without a word. The girl smiled and then opened the sack she had brought with her, pulling out dark green material before she stood. "Illythia we must change you, your Earth clothing are very telling of who you are." She was whispering, obviously afraid of being caught.

I shook my head, "I am not Illythia, I think she must still be inside. I am Liz..." I looked at the odd dress the girl was holding up, wondering how it was even supposed to go on.

The girl just smiled. "No, she is you." tilting her head, "Now we need to take those... clothing items off." putting the dress down, she walked towards me and she took my shirt off pulling it over my head before I could react.

Jumping back I stared at her wide-eyed, using my arms to cover my chest"what do you think you're doing?" I couldn't believe she just took my shirt off.

The girl looked at me confused, "Dressing you my lady. Why else would I be here.." She stood there for a moment and then I could see as the look of realization hit her. "You do not have ladies in waiting on Earth do you?"

Shaking my head no, "No we tend to dress ourselves."

She nodded, "Oh I am very sorry. I can explain more later, but I will let you finished getting undressed on your own right now. I will help with the dress though. They really cannot be put on by yourself..."

I just nodded sliding my jean shorts off my legs, standing there in my bra and underwear. "Okay just, um, put it over my head."

She looked at me again like I was crazy before speaking, "Aren't you going to remove your weapon holder?"

Now, I was confused, "my what? I am in my underwear..."

She just shook her head, "I apologize in advance my lady, but there is no time." she waved her hand and my bra disappeared. I wrapped my arms tighter around my chest as she pulled the material over my head, pulling my arms from my chest and through the arm holes. I looked like I was wearing something from ' Cindy Lou Who's closet. Then she grabbed another piece of material wrapping it around my chest and tying it tight in the back. it covered my chest but only went down to right above the bottom of my ribs, unlike a corset that went to the waist. Finally she took two black bands and wrapped them around my upper arms. She brushed out my hair and then threw my clothing back in her bag before disintegrating it. She just looked at me, "Sorry, but there cannot be any evidence."

She gave me a long black cloak and put the hood over my head before taking my hand leading me outside. She dropped my hand and simply walked at my side into the town.

**EARTH**

Max was pacing around, he couldn't believe that Liz was Illythia. They had to have the wrong person. There needed to be an explanation other than theirs, it just could not be true, especially since she ws not with him. Then it hit him, "Wait! She cannot be Illythia, she wasn't adopted Jeff and Nancy are her birth parents. Liz had to get her birth certificate for a college application and they were on it."

Crixus' just sighed, " It is fake Max, I know why you are upset about this. However, there is no doubt who she is." He looked at Lantesh before continuing, "Her protector found her early enough and made the Parkers believe she was theirs."

Lantesh leaned forward, "Her pod was damaged during transport and her life support could not support her to full maturement like yours did. We received word that she needed to be extracted early, her protect went and removed her. We had to bind her abilities, which is why she grew up without them, unlike you all."

Isabel looked, "why would you do that?"

Crixus looked at her, "She came out of her pod looking like an infant, a premature infant actually. You all came out knowing how to walk and move, you could control your abilities to an extent. She had to live through infancy, toddler age, and then young child. She would had revealed her abilities on accident quite often most likely." he sighed, "We never wanted to strip any of you of your abilities, but it was needed for her protection."

Isabel just nodded, "Ya, I guess if Mrs. Parker saw a 2-year-old Liz blow something up over cookies, she may have freaked out."

Both Lantesh and Crixus raised an eyebrow, the Lantesh spoke, "We are unsure what a cookie is, however I highly doubt it was worth blowing something up."

Maria choked a bit, "You don't know what a cookie is? I need to bake..." she said walking into Michael's kitchen pulling out the baking supplies she had over there. She would rather cook than try to make sense of what was happening.

Max looked at Lantesh, "Are you guys sure I wasn't with Illythia somehow?"

Lantesh just threw a hand up, "yes, she was married to someone else! She had been married for just over 85 years." Crixus got up and left the room quickly and quietly as Lantesh sat down and slumped, "Max, I am sorry but you were not with her. We don't want to tell you guys too much so that it will be easier to remember on your own, so please lets just drop it. Why do you think I haven't told you my relationship with her, or Cixus', or Rath's or yours. It is okay to know what we did, but personal relationships need to be remembered on their own. Otherwise you risk a lot of confusion."

Max just stared at him, "85 years?" he looked at Tess then stood up, "No, I don't accept that Lantesh. Who was she with then? I want to know, I am the past King and I think I have that right. Tell me!"

Lantesh's face went to stone as he stood up, "Don't repeat your same mistakes in this life Max. Zan was a good man, but he had his faults. Impatience and hard headedness being the two biggest complaints. I'll tell you what you want to know, but just know that I am only telling you so you will drop the matter at hand." he sighed running a hair through his hair. "She was married to Crixus. The man who stayed here to protect you after seeing his wife being taken by the enemy back to Antar where she will most likely be tourchered by Kivar. The last time he saw her, with the exception of Florida, was when he watched her die Max. He has waited in silence for her return, and just when she was within his reach, she was taken again. So please, drop it. Crixus is in enough pain without having to hear you confess your love for his wife." he walked over to the door opening it, "Was that the answer you were looking for?" then he left everyone in shock.


	7. Resurfacing Memories

Disclaimer: I own nothing

* * *

Chapter 7: Resurfacing Memories

Earth

Lantesh shut the door to the apartment; he listened for a moment but heard nothing. He knew he had probably just stunned everyone inside that room, Especially Max. He felt slight guilt over telling him about Liz's past like that, but he really didn't have a choice. Max was acting like a child, and there was no time for fairy tales right now. Plus, he couldn't take the hurt coming from Crixus any longer. His old friend was barely keeping himself together and on task, and he didn't need to hear Max's obsession with Illythia.

Looking around for a while he found Crixus sitting on the roof ledge, making his way up to him he sat beside him looking down at the people walking in the streets. "How are you holding up Crixus?"

Crixus just sat there staring at the people, "She is gone, and I don't know what will happen when we get her back."

Lantesh looked at him confused, "What do you mean?"

Crixus looked at him, "She was with Max here, you saw how she reacted to us in Florida, and she had no idea who I was. I have been waiting for Illythia to come back to me. What if Illythia is gone and her body is all that remains." He looked back at the street below, "I am just preparing myself so that when I have to see her with someone else, whether it is Zan or someone else, I don't go off and kill him for touching her."

Lantesh nodded, "I know. I just told everyone in the apartment that you were her husband. I also let Max know to stop the questions about him and her. It was as if he was hoping she was un-loyal to her husband for him." Grinding his jaw.

Crixus just shook her head, "Illythia was not like that, we all knew it. Max is not Zan yet, he is a boy. Zan had lived for almost 1,000 years. He was past the pettiness that Max is showing, but don't forget when he was younger he was quite the petty bastard." He smirked a bit. "Max just has to grow up; I am not worried about him. I am worried about her choosing someone else."

Lantesh slapped him on the back, "Illythia wouldn't do that, she loved you."

Crixus nodded, "Yes, but Liz is not Illythia. Liz is young, like Max. You saw her on the beach; she was blushing as the guys walked around with no shirts. She covered her own bathing attire with clothing. Illythia had no issues with her body, or others."

Lantesh nodded and leaned back, "Yes she does seem innocent, and from how Max is describing her… fragile." He scrunched his nose, "Those qualities stopped being associated with Illythia hundreds of years ago, "But they once were. So who knows how this will play out."

They both turned hearing the roof door open, seeing Max walk out Lantesh stood up. "I must apologize for my outburst in the apartment. I should not have spoken to you like that in front of the others. You are our, once and future King." He bowed to him.

Max just shook his head, "Don't bow, I am not a King. I was, and I might be again. But not right now. I deserved the way you talked to me." He looked down and then around Lantesh, "I was looking for Crixus actually."

Lantesh turned and looked as Crixus got up and walked over, "Yes Zan?"

Max swallowed clearly seeing the large man standing before him; he sat there trying to imagine Liz next to him. He couldn't though, Liz was small to him, he couldn't even imagine how small she would look next to Crixus. Shaking his head slightly, "I just wanted to say that I was sorry, I didn't mean to bring up things. I didn't know you were the one you guys kept referring too. I mean you were the one who said she was married."

Crixus shrugged, "You didn't know, but you will. I thought you two were not together? The amount of claim you think you have over her says different."

Max swallowed, "Well we never technically broke up the last time. She just went to Florida…" he trailed off knowing how week it sounded.

Lantesh looked at him, "Isabel already explained it. The message, Liz walked away, she left town, and refused all your calls. Sorry Max but that sounds like it was over."

Crixus looked at Max, "I won't force her to be with me Max, if she truly wants you I won't stand in the way and will end it, but you should know that on our planet marriages work differently than on Earth. Since we are able to bring people back, and their memories do not completely fade, as long as one member of the marriage is alive, the marriage is honored." He swallowed and then walked away.

Lantesh stood there stunned hearing what his old friend said, looking at Max "Don't rush anything…"

Max put his hand up stopping Lantesh from walking away, "Wait, what does that mean?"

Lantesh sighed, "It means he is still her husband in the eyes of our people, and she is his wife. However, to make her happy he will end the marriage if it is what she wants. All Crixus wants is Illythia safe and happy." He walked off following Crixus.

4 Weeks later on Antar

Liz had been taken to a small hut in the center of the village and then through a secret underground passageway that lead to the forest. Then the girl had taken her to a network of caves hidden behind a curtain of overgrown bushes deep in the forest. She had been in the cave system ever since; at first it had been daunting, but then she started meeting others. One person that she'd met was Sifa; she explained that Liz was actually from Antar. It took a while to get used to that, but now it was just who she was. Everyone had even started calling her Illythia, no one called her Liz here.

It seemed that so many things were different here; rituals were at the top of that list. She should have known after the servant girl tried to dress her, but she soon found that no one was ashamed of their bodies here. Bathes were a group event, only a small cloth wrapped around their hips for cover. Luckily her hair was long enough to cover her chest, but she still covered herself when someone talked to her in the bath. If it hadn't been for Sifa she probably would never have bathed, Sifa actually made her dress disappear and threw her in before joining her.

Then about two weeks ago Sifa had come to her saying she should begin training with her. She knew Sifa was a warrior, and while she felt honored to be trained by her, she didn't want to get her ass kicked. But Sifa made training mandatory, so she went. The first week Liz had broken her wrist twice, legs a total of five times and countless ribs. Luckily she was on a planet where healing was instant once you acquired the skill and Sifa healed her each time. Then two days ago Sifa was coming at her with the training sticks, and Liz's body emitted a green electrical current throwing Sifa away from here. She had been stunned, but Sifa just had this huge knowing grin on her face.

They'd talked after that, Liz knowing for a fact now that she truly was from this planet. That is when the memories started. At first they were images of the planet, she could see people, but their faces were blurry at first. Now she was remembering conversations she'd had with Sifa and Vilandra, and others. She remembered Zan and Rath, and then two others.

She'd awoken this morning soaked in sweat, the dream had started off innocent enough, she was talking with one of the two guys, the larger guy. He looked so familiar in her thoughts and then all of a sudden he leaned down running his hands down the length of her arms placing a kiss on her shoulder from behind. That is when the massive flashes wracked through her dreams, seeing him for the first time, following him to the lake in the middle of the night, being passionate with the man, lying beside him wrapped in his arms. She woke up trying to remember if it was real, she'd never been intimate with anyone like that. Her body trying to recover from the cold sweat that consumed her, a breeze blew past her and her skin pricked all over.

She went to get up still feeling the effects of the dream when they hit her again, this time while she was awake. The flashes crippled her sending her to the floor with a thud. All she could do was grab her head as the images started flying through her head again. This time the man was still there, but instead of passion there was war. She saw him fighting against enemies, she saw herself fighting as well, and Sifa was there too. The images that consumed her consisted of blood and war, pain, she saw Max in one flash he was yelling something. Clasping her hands over her ears trying to keep the screaming from them, however with no luck. Then she saw a tall man with striking blue eyes looking over her, he was smiling, but she knew he meant harm. In the vision she was thrown from him and then he came to her again…. The dagger, he had a dagger, why couldn't she fight back, she felt so weak, and then she saw the man she'd been passionate with running towards her. She saw Max, Michael, Sifa, and another man. They were all trying so hard…. But then she felt the hot metal against the skin of her neck, sliding across her throat as her hot blood ran down her front steaming in the cold weather. She kept looking at the man running to her, he was yelling so loud, and then she heard her own voice gurgle out, "I will come back to you." Everything went black, but the screaming continued, she could still feel the metal on her neck, and then there were hands holding her arms and legs as she tried to get away.

Then she heard Sifa's voice, "LYTH WAKE UP, YOU ARE ALRIGHT, WAKE UP!"

Liz relaxed on the floor opening her tear soaked eyes looking around the room, Sifa was straddling her apparently trying to hold her still. "Sifa? I…. I saw him…. But … there was a battle…. A man… he was running to me… I…blood… blood" she couldn't hold the tears back as Sifa pulled her into a hug.

Sifa just rocked her back and forth like a child, rubbing her back in small circles, "You started remembering. Just relax; it is a lot to take in."

Nodding her head Liz laid her head on her shoulder, "There was this guy, he and I were together, we … we slept together." She couldn't help the blush on her face and Sifa just laughed.

"You're acting like a little virgin Illythia, You saw Crixus. And yes, you two slept together… a lot. I had the unfortunate experience to accidentally walk in on the two of you." She grinned as my expression turned to horror.

"I am sorry…. I um." Her throat choked up on her, only making Sifa laugh harder.

She was turning red, "Illythia… you know how we are about bathing, it wasn't the first time I saw either of you naked, in fact you two didn't even stop as Crixus told me to leave!"

Liz's mouth dropped as she threw a pillow over her face. "I can just die now….. I am still a virgin in this life though!"

Sifa nodded, "Oh I think we all know that." She turned serious after that, "Now I know having sex with Crixus is not what had you screaming like that. What else did you remember Illythia?"

Liz pulled her head out from under the pillow staring at the ceiling putting her hand over her throat. Sifa saw the gesture and instantly knew what she had remembered. Lying down next to Liz she wrapped her arms around her. "That was another life time Illythia, it was the past."

She brushed her hair with her fingers and Liz started talking, "It isn't just that, even now I can feel the blade against my skin. I know what it feels like to have that metal in my neck cutting through me. I saw all your faces trying to get to me; I saw his face when he realized he would be too late to save me… He broke. I don't even know him, but I need him, I need to be with him… why? Who was he to me?"

Sifa only nodded, "Crixus was your husband, and you'd been married 85 years when you were killed. Crixus blamed himself for not being closer to you when you were attacked. Kivar was the man that killed you, our enemy. We killed all his men, but he got away. You were the first to die in the war." Sifa looked at the ground, "Crixus never stopped loving you Illythia, you are still the only woman he has bedded since your wedding."

Liz looked at her shocked as realization came across her, "Did he die as well? I just realized that I saw him on Earth… he was in Florida while I was there…. He was reborn too?"

Sifa shook her head, "No he never died, His mission was to bring you and the royal four back here. But you were captured by Kivar's men before he could get to you. I know it has to be killing him thinking Kivar has you yet again. But he is bound to bring the King back. His duty to the throne is the only thing keeping him there now. He is still married to you Illythia."

Liz just laid there staring at Sifa, "He is still married to me? As in I am still married to him?"

Sifa nodded, "Yes, You are married to him in our people's eyes. Crixus loves you with every part of himself. He has always put you ahead of himself; you'll see that for yourself when he returns here, especially if he still thinks you are a prisoner. He'll arrive and gather people for your recuse immediately. I will have to catch him quickly." She just smiled as she watched Illythia's expressions changing on her face.


	8. Learning Curve

Disclaimer: I own Nothing

* * *

Chapter 8: Learning Curve

Michael POV

I was sitting on my couch with Maria curled up in my arms, she was asleep. The hours of crying and stressing had finally taken its toll on her, but there is no way I could sleep. After Lantesh admitted to not telling us things on purpose, and then confessing about Liz being married to Crixus I couldn't help but wonder what else they weren't telling us. If our memories hadn't returned on their own yet, why would they assume they would now? I was taken out of my thoughts when Maria stirred a bit trying to get comfortable; I readjusted my arm so she could lean back easier and then scooted so I could get up.

Pulling up a chair to sit at the table with Isabel and Tess, "We need to find out what they know, it is our lives."

Isabel looked at me, "Michael, have you ever heard the phrase ignorance is bliss? Maybe they are protecting us from something we aren't ready to know. We have no idea what happened, we do know that right now we are thinking like a starving man."

Glaring at her, "What is that supposed to mean?" Getting up a bit, "If I was Max's second in command then I ran the army, and that means I was in charge of those two out there. What if they are just trying to keep their power over us?"

Tess tilted her head looking at me as if I was crazy, "Michael, I may only remember brief images. But I think I would know if they meant any harm. You're over reacting."

Standing I shook my head, "They lied about Liz, how do we…"

Isabel put her hand up, "Michael they didn't lie, they just omitted the full truth. They said she was married; they just didn't say who she was married too. Crixus looked really hurt when it came up, maybe he just doesn't want to relive it." She looked at Tess and then at the table, "I mean what if Maria died today and you had to wait 60 years to see her, only for her to disappear again. You probably wouldn't discuss it either."

Damn, she had a point there as I looked at Maria sleeping. "Fine, whatever you want to do." I wasn't going to let her know I thought it though.

Looking at Crixus, he looked like he was made of stone; I couldn't see any emotions on his face at all. In fact the only thing that could be considered emotions I had seen since meeting him was when Lantesh said Liz had been married 85 years and he left the room. He really had the brooding man of stone thing down, guess I wasn't the only one.

Liz's POV

After the flood of memories yesterday, I hadn't left my room. Sifa told me not to worry about training today and that I needed to sort through my new memories. I thought I was going crazy; Crixus was consuming my every thought. I'd never even had a full conversation with this man in my life; I'd spent a total of 35 seconds near him only to tell him my name. However now, I felt as if there was a hole in my chest that I knew only he could heal, I needed him, I remembered his scent, his laugh, the way he would brush his fingers over the small of my back late at night…."URGGG…" I threw my hands up making the small hutch in my room explode. "Damn…" Looking around my room at all the things I had blown up since my memories return and sighed. I had a small foot stool left.

Taking off my dress and grabbing a black skirt that flowed to the ground, there was a slit straight up the front all the way to the waist band that sat on my hips, so that when I walked or ran, the dress would flow behind me as to not hinder my movements. Sifa never said anything, but I knew I wore this type of skirt often in my past life, it was great for battling. Underneath I put on a type of black leggings that had straps around each of my thighs. And then my boots that went up to my knees, with buckles going up from my ankles. Grabbing my top which was basically a thick and tight bandana top, there were two black straps that buckled, one went above my breasts and one went below. Then there were two buckled straps that went over my shoulders holding the top in place. Looking myself over as I pulled my long hair up in a ponytail, this was a far cry from anything I would have ever worn on earth yet I felt completely comfortable.

Walking from my room straight out to the training fields to meet up with Sifa, I needed to get out I needed to do something. She was out training the young ones defense techniques when she saw me headed her way. She gave me a knowing smile a she raised her hand in my direction sending a blast at me. I was about to drop to the ground when my instincts kicked in, I raised my aura shield around me and ran at her. We collided and fought hand to hand for a good hour before she finally pinned me and exhaustion took over my arms and legs.

She laughed helping me up, "Illythia you are getting better, however you still give out far too early. I kick your ass every time."

Glaring at her, "Excuse me, I have never fought anyone in this life time, trust me I remember our days in battle. I will get there again."

She sat next to me, "You're starting to sound like your old self now too, that is good." She glanced at me, "So do you have any furniture left in your room?"

I looked at her blankly, "Foot stool."

She just fell back laughing, "Lyth…you need to get fucked."

Glaring at her, "I may be remembering, but I am still a virgin, thank you very much. I don't even know how Crixus will react to me okay! One day I think I am human while dating Max, our past King! And the next I was kidnapped and thrown into a world where I am Antarian and MARRIED to someone else!" Sighing lying on the grass, my knees bent up, "You don't think Crixus has heard I dated Max? Not only that but he wasn't my first boyfriend down there…" blushing "He may not even want me."

I barely had time to block Sifa's arm as she tried slamming it across my chest, "What?"

Sifa looked at me in disbelief, "Crixus has not waited this long just to hold the fact that you dated someone when you didn't remember him over you." Rolling her eyes, "I highly doubt he will care once he sees you again, especially you in battle clothing." She grinned tugging on my skirt, "He'll probably try and have sex with you the moment he sees you. Whether or not Max is present…" she sat up, "or just drag you off… either way you're getting laid when he sees you. You're his wife and he hasn't seen you in a while."

A hot red blush appeared all over my body hearing her talk like that about Crixus and myself, "I… umm. He might not." Pushing myself off the ground, cursing under my breath at how wet I had just gotten between my legs hearing Sifa talk about what Crixus would do to me. "It doesn't matter he isn't here."

She just stared at me, "You are turned on right now. Admit it Illythia, you can't wait for him to get here. Heck seeing you now, you might jump him!"

My hands were directly at my sides when my frustration peeked, the blasts hit the ground on either side of my feet propelling me into the air. Landing on my ass, Sifa ran over to me, "I see you figured out how we can jump so high." laughing as she helped me up "You just have to do it on purpose now." She said as she ran towards a tall tree, right before she got to the base, she propelled herself to the top branch effortlessly and grinned.


	9. Training

Disclaimer: I own nothing

* * *

Chapter 9: Training

Earth

Max, Tess, Michael, Isabel, Maria, Alex, and Kyle were all sitting around at the Crashdown eating lunch on a Sunday. There had been a lot that had changed over the last few weeks. Mr. Parker had hired 3 new waitresses since Liz was missing and Maria was helping trying to find Liz. The whole place just seemed off. Maria was sitting with her head on Michael's shoulder, he was all sweaty after his shift working the grill but she didn't care.

The new waitress came over with a grin on her face, "Hey Mikey G the other cook doesn't make the rings like you do. can you do a double shift?"

Maria just glared up at her, "Courtney take it up with Mr. Parker about getting a new cook. But leave Michael alone. He's taken"

Courtney just made a kissing face at Michael and then walked away swaying her hips. Michael leaned back rubbing Maria's shoulders. "Don't worry about her Maria." He looked at Max as Courtney walked past again. "Lets go Max."

Max nodded his head as they headed out of the Crashdown. Looking across the street Maria's face fell seeing the usually dark office across the street lit up on the inside. "I guess the Congresswoman finally arrived... Liz was supposed to take an internship there after summer..."

Max whipped his head around staring at Maria, "She was? Since when?"

Maria rolled her eyes, "She needed to be away from you. Working in the Crashdown where you eat breakfast, lunch and dinner wasn't the best option for her." She looked away, "I am sorry but she really did want time away from you, from the alien thing."

Max looked at her in shock before turning and walking away in silence. He pushed past Crixus and Lantesh as they walked towards the group. They both raised a eye brow at Max and then looked at Michael. "What was that about?"

Michael just shrugged his shoulders, "Maria repeated what everyone has told him all summer, Liz didn't want to be near him." He pointed to the office, "I guess she took a internship to work there after summer."

Crixus looked over and frowned, "That place as a strange feel to it."

Antar

Liz had trained with Sifa every day since her memories had returned to her. At first they had only been in dreams, but now she could remember her past life as if it was yesterday to her instead of another life time. Glancing at the thin gold threads wrapped around each of her wrists, she still couldn't believe how deadly something so delicate could be. When Sifa had given them to her she almost laughed wondering how something so small and delicate could help her. Later she realized the parallel to her own position in the rebellion.

She was training as hard as she could both physically and mentally knowing that unless Sifa thought she was ready, she would not be in any battles. And knowing that when the others returned from Earth, the war would be back on fire and she wasn't planning on being left behind. Her body screamed for her to stop at times, but she always tried pushing through it. Right now she stopped running, She had been at a sprint run for the last 30 minutes of her 15 mile run. She kept walking as she reached the lake dropping to her knees dipping her head into the cool water.

Pulling off her clothing dropping them to the forest floor before diving into the water naked, she swam under the water for a while until she popped up in the middle of the small lake. She swam the rest of the way at her leisure to the bottom of the cascading waterfall. Letting the water flow down upon her, rinsing her hair and then kicking off floating on her back.

Her silence was shattered as she heard a scream echoing through the forest around her. Rolling to her belly she quickly swam for the shore line where she left her clothing. When she finally got to the shore she pulled on her pants and top securing them around her soaked body. Her long wet hair sticking all over her back and arms. As she looked side to side listening for any sign of danger. Then she heard it again coming from the darkness, cautiously she headed into the darkness to find the source of the scream when she saw a small cottage on fire.

Just as she was about to head towards the cottage she heard men laughing to her left, looking over she saw two of Kivar's men holding a woman back from the house. She was screaming that her babies were still inside, but one of them men only said this was her price for not paying taxes to Kivar. Liz couldn't take it anymore. She raised a hand blasting the two men away from the woman before, Liz ran into the cottage. She found two small girls huddled together in a room crying, grabbing them both she covered them with a blanket from the bed. Pulling them into her arms as she jumped out of their window.

She barely made it out when one of the men who had recovered grabbed her, slamming her head into the wall. She dropped the kids and yelled for them to run, as she turned to face Kivar's soldier, "Not very nice of you."

The man just chuckled, "You'll burn with them now then." He just smiled as he charged at her.

She held up her palm blasting him away from her throwing him into the tree, before she took control of the gold threads around her wrists. She willed them up as they unwrapped themselves from her wrists moving freely like two tiny snakes, raising her hands at the man the gold threads shot out towards him one wrapping around his chest and the other wrapping around his neck. The large man was effortlessly lifted into the air as if he weighed nothing. The gold tread squeased his neck and chest until he passed out, then Liz dropped him to the ground as she turned looking at the other guard. He just stood there with his mouth agape staring at her.

She smiled sweetly, "You can tell Kivar Illthyia is back and he will lose. That is a promise."

The woman hugging her children looked at her with tears in her eyes, "you really are back! Illthyia..." She pulled her into a hug, "Thank you so much." The woman looked at the ruins of her house, "we are alive, that is what matters."

Liz put a hand on the womans' shoulder, "Let's salvage what we can, then you all can return to camp with me."

They found what they could and then headed back on the long walk to camp. Upon returning to the main camp Larek ran to meet them, "Sifa is looking everywhere for you. There is a problem..."

Liz nodded, "I'll find Sifa, Find this family a room. Kivars men burned their house down." He nodded as Liz ran to find Sifa.

Finding her in the planning room, "Sifa what is it? Larek said there was a problem."

Sifa looked up gravely, "The skins are on Earth, they are now in Roswell..."


End file.
